CV: MY WAY with a bit extra
by Burnsidegirl
Summary: CV: MY WAY has more to the story then ever, not only is it the story there is also what happened before the spill, and there's even a girl we didn't know about, so R&R and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

CV MY WAY

This is CV my way, and it starts a few months before CV as a prologue and for those of you who are in for angst then you may like this, and you Steve lovers (like me) may want to grab a tissue.....or a box. I don't own any RECV characters, except Rya, she's my creation.

Before Claire

"I have to escape; everyone is going one by one, who knows who will be next....." thought a young man, he was sitting on his bed, in one of the darkest rooms in the prison; he shared the room with many others, his bed was a top bunk that sat in a corner, his knees to his chest as he watched the guards take another prisoner away, silently he watched knowing what was going to happen to him, the he heard someone speak.

"That must be the fifth one in two days, I wonder who'll be next." He heard someone cruelly laugh.

"Heh, maybe they'll take the kid next," the young man could feel eyes on him; the he heard a strong feminine voice speak up.

"Damn it will you two shut up!" the voice demanded "He's already scarred enough as it is, like you two assholes are helping right now, besides you're just as scared!" they silenced quickly, as she turned to the boy, "Are you okay Steve?" she sat on the bed and smiled softly, running her fingers through his wet hair. Having just showered his body was still wet and sort of cold, his clothes clung to his skin, showing off his body which the girl took notice in, Steve smiled back.

"I'm okay Rya...I'll be fine," he always looked her over when he was around her, and she had just showered as well which was not helping Steve to keep from letting his eyes wander. His eyes scanned over her as they had done many times before, her body was well toned from being here and surviving so long, her skin, tan, from working on that stupid bridge so long. Her shirt was normally tight on her chest but from being wet, it wasn't helping. He loved the way her body curved, she was so beautiful, her eyes were large and gray with flecks of gold, silver and gold, how wondrous, and her hair was a sandy blond, she was scanning him as well, just as intensely.

For Steve's age his muscles were well defined, and his chest was strong, which showed very well through his wet clothes, as did his abs. his skin was also tan from working on the bridge, which had been finished three days before. She touched his face gently, his skin was very hot, but then again it was usually like that; around here the nights were just as hot and sticky as the days, when she pulled away he slipped his shirt off, over his head, reveling his muscles completely, and threw it to the end of the bed. His eyes were a deep coral green that stood out just as much as his fiery red hair did

"The guards don't seem to care that you stay in here anymore," He spoke aloud, she smiled.

"I noticed," she scooted closer to him, hoping he would in some way touch her, and he did, he took her in his arms and held her close, she could feel his heartbeat, and his still damp, but now hot flesh press against her body, Rya fell into this feeling, she acted confident but inside she was just as scared for her life as Steve was, she didn't want to lose him, and she knew he felt the same from the way he held her. "Steve," she started.

"Hmm?" he asked in soft throaty moan.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, which made him smile.

"Do you really?" she nodded, "I love you, too," he said, smiling again, "I think we should get some rest, who knows what will happen to us tomorrow," Steve laid down, still holding Rya in his arms, "Goodnight Rya," he said softly.

"Goodnight Steve," she kissed him softly, for the first time, and she slipped into it, a passionate kiss, their tongues twined together, and softly played until they parted for air. At last he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, she did as well, thinking of one another they finally slept, but the true nightmare was still to come.

Did you like it!!! It won't get teary till a few chaps later, R&R plz!


	2. I HAVE RETURNED

**I HAVE RETURNED!!! Now I am older and wiser then before. I feel so bad, I started to cry when i found out people were still watching me and my stories and yet I never knew. I love you all, after all these years you still follow along, well I am back and I am going to write again! I still have tears in my eyes while I type this. you guys will never know how much I love you all. I feel like i should revamp my stories now that my skill has only increased and very very soon you will finally receieve the updates you deserve.**

With much much love  
Burnsidegirl


End file.
